cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
Ed-n-Seek
"Ed-n-Seek" is the 10th episode of Season 1 and the 10th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds play a chaotic game of hide and seek with the Kids. Plot As the day begins, the Eds are looking through Ed's living room furniture for change and don't seem to be having much luck until Ed finds his magazine. Suddenly, Jonny and Plankwalk into the room and appear to be looking for something or someone. They then find Sarah hiding in a vase, and they all leave the house. The Eds aren't too sure what the kids are doing around the neighborhood, until someone calls out, "Ready or not, here I come!" They then realize it's a game of Hide and Seek. They decide they want in on the game, so they ask the others, but they refuse. Ed tries to ask Sarah to be in the game, but she refuses since it is the middle of her turn. She gets rid of him saying to come back when the game is over. Ed then tries to make her turn over immediately by finding all of the other hiding kids. The Eds again ask them to be in the game. The kids have a quick huddle discussion about letting the Eds in the game or not. After a while, the kids agree that the Eds can partake in the game, but they have to be "it". Eddy believes that to be no problem at first, however they have no luck on their first turn due to everyone all touching Home Base simultaneously at once. As such the Eds have to be it again and the kids run off to find new hiding places. To prevent the same thing from happening again on their next try, the Eds take home base with them on a wagon. They try to find everyone again by luring them out of hiding, but still no luck (Eddy pretends to be an old lady claiming someone stole his money while Ed yells out to Plank that his mom is calling). Later, Edd invents body heat seeking goggles to help them find the kids. Eddy tries them on, but he states they don't work. Edd turns the goggles on and they do work. Upon seeing Ed through the goggles, Eddy gets freaked out and puts the goggles on Ed, saying he can wear them. Ed then describes the goggles are similar to a power that a cyclops had in a movie he watched. Thanks to the goggles, the Eds are able to find almost all the kids in their hiding spots. They find Sarah in a tool shed, Jonny and Plank in some bushes, Kevin, in a drain pipe, Rolf in a lawnmower bag, and Nazz in an unknown place. They then begin cheering that they're winning when Ed realizes they have found everyone except Jimmy. Eddy is however confident that is not a problem as they have home base, however they then find out that home base is on top of a hill. Jimmy is then shown running for the tree, so Eddy orders Ed to go after Jimmy and tag him. Before Jimmy can touch home base, Ed lands down on him at the last second. This means Jimmy's it and it also means the Eds can finally hide now. Eddy is then shown running somewhere with lots of food. He then interrupts Jimmy's counting, making it longer than it normally is. He is then shown going into a bush-like hideout where the others Eds are hiding as well. As the Eds chill in their food-stuffed bunker disguised as a bush. Ed notes they can stay forever here, but Edd notes it may only be minutes at the rate of their talking and eating. The Eds then shake soda for fun, but Ed takes it too far by shaking three cans of soda which causes the fizz from the soda to blow them out of their hiding spot. To make matters even worse, Jimmy has just finished counting, so the Eds now have to hide fast before Jimmy finds them. As Jimmy goes out to look for them, they run off to find a new spot to hide. Eddy finds a smelly, old garbage can, but before he can get in, the Kankers pop out of the garbage can. Eddy yells at them "I didn't know you were playing!", but Lee responds with "Who's playing?" The Kankers then try to kiss Eddy, but he runs off as the garbage can closes on their lips. The Eds begin running out of places to hide. After hearing Jimmy's voice, Ed notes to his friends that Jimmy is getting closer, so Eddy finds a place to hide and they proceed to follow him to their destination. Jimmy looks for the Eds by a bush, but nobody's there. Then he looks in some trees, but while he isn't looking, the Eds run past him as they run into a house, (Eddy's house that is). Jimmy goes inside past Eddy who hides in a painting on the wall. Jimmy looks under the fish tank, then keeps going. Edd is then shown hiding inside the fish tank. Jimmy walks past a Television show and it shows Ed hiding in a treasure chest in an old 1930's style cartoon that is playing on the TV. When the coast is clear, they run outside for home base. However, they slammed into the base way too hard and end up knocking over a row of trees with themselves underneath them, due to the tree being on a wagon. Ed then dizzily does a never ending sequence of picking up the Home Base tree off of the other Eds only to fall unconscious to the ground which causes the tree to drop on Edd and Eddy and they both get crashed to the ground by the falling tree. Charactors *Ed *Edd (Double D) *Eddy *Plank *Jimmy *Jonny 2x4 *Kevin *Rolf *Sarah Cameos *Nazz *Lee Kanker *May Kanker *Marie Kanker Category:Episodes Category:Ed, Edd N Eddy Episodes Category:11m Category:CN